This invention relates to a connector to be connected to a plurality of wires and, in particular, to a connector having a wire aligning function.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. H5-182713 discloses a connector with a guide portion having a wire aligning function. The guide portion comprises a pair of guide members having a generally rectangular shape. The guide members are provided with a number of projections (a comb-like portion) formed on confronting sides and extending in a height (thickness) direction of each guide member to hold a plurality of wires, respectively. In this connector, however, a large number of components are required. Further, it is difficult to reduce the size of the connector in the height direction.